


The Journal of Meer the Guard

by ZeloAvarosa



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Original Character - Freeform, Prequel, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeloAvarosa/pseuds/ZeloAvarosa
Summary: A guard named Meer writes about his life before the fall of Hallownest.





	1. The Journal

Im writing this as a way to pen down my thoughts, Its been a problem, Ive had too many thoughts going around my mind and no where to place it, a friend of mine suggested writing them down however, which I will do.

My name is Meer, I work as a guard for the Capital of Hallownest, my serial number is #2169 but only higher ups call me by that. I usually guard the storeroom, the one close to the Stag Station. Ive heard that the King wants to replace the Stags with something called a "Tram". Its like some sort of metal house, which moves along strips of metal, how It will work is beyond me.

I am getting tired, so I must be going for now, good night.


	2. Morning

I had just woken up, though if you look out the window, nothing has changed, the streets are still alight and the air is still damp. While I went to bed, one of the higher ups had sent me a message. Saying that he was not angry is like saying that anyone could be as smart as the King. He was furious! I had forgotten about my shift entirely and I've been changed to take up a different position.

I believe he may have made a mistake, he told me to take the Elevator below the Watchers spire, I have never heard about this Watchers spire, and from what I know, there is nothing below us other than the Waterways. Strange

Anyway, I must be going now, I don't want to keep my Higher up waiting.


	3. The Nailsmith

I had taken the liberty of having a visit to the Nail-smith over yonder. The Nail-smith is interesting, he goes on about a Perfect nail, to anyone who visits, even the maggots that somehow find themselves there! Who would want to talk to the maggots is foreign to me, they are just here to carry our equipment anyway.

Oh yes, the Nail-smith is interesting, he takes metal and turns it into nails, thats his job. He doesn't stop however, there are millions of nails scattered behind his home alone, not mentioning the number of nails that has been taken up across the Guard and the amount that fell into the water. Shine a lantern close enough to the water and you can easily become blinded by the shine that those nails give off. He needs to calm down, he won't find his perfect nail by making millions of them, and anyway, the nails he makes are fine on their own.

Anyway, I chanced a visit to him after my shift, my nail glanced off the edge of a rock and the tip broke off, now my beautiful nail is just two halves of a nail. Just my luck too, the dang Elevator jutted as I stepped out of it. Annoying contraption. At least the Stags have the decency to stay still when you get down.

I asked the Nail-smith if he could do anything, he mostly just made a noise and pointed outside, meaning to grab a new nail. Honestly, I dont remember him ever actually repairing a nail so I don't even know why I even ask. 

You never want to get one of the nails inside the water, it turns red and jagged when you leave a nail in water for too long. You might say that a jagged nail would be useful, but its not useful when it snaps against a shell. The red nail are too weak for use, unfortunate too, there are many nails that look like they would be useful. The ones you want are the ones near the base of the mountain behind the Nail-smith house, they are usually the newer ones and are often in good condition, since they haven't been left outside for too long. Luck was against me this time, he hadn't made any nails to my liking, only the thicker nails too heavy to swing around. I always prefer the lighter and thinner nails, much easier to use and just as deadly. 

I spent what felt like an eternity shifting through nails, i'm happy my shell is tough since I didn't get cut too badly. Finally, there was a rather nice nail that suited my tastes, nice and light, not as long sadly though, but long enough for me. However, behind that nail was a much more smaller one, hidden in a crevice hidden behind the other nails. It was brilliant, shone like the water and carved exquisitely. It felt as light as the wind and was able take a chunk off a rock without a scratch

Ive only heard about a nail like this, nails so sharp that they can break through rocks, unbreakable and shone like a gemstone. I was incredibly lucky to pass across one of these. Naturally I took it, yes, with my normal nail. I would never give up something as perfect as that. Honestly, if the Nail-smith can make nails like this, I don't know what would be his definition of a pure nail would be.


	4. The Palace

I left beforehand to go get some dinner, now its getting dark, well darker than usual. I forgot about my shift didn't I, well, I was changed to a different place for today.

Remember that place, the Watchers Spire, turns out its this massive and tall tower smack bang in the centre of the city. Its so tall that it probably holds up the entire cavern. Apparently it is named after some royal called Lurien, titled The Watcher. I never knew that you could have that job, but I doubt that it would take over the Guard thats for sure.

Anyway, below the Spire is an Elevator, Ive been on a few elevators in my life, but none as bad as the one below the Spire. Its like riding a stag, shaky and unstable, you feel like your going to fall off at any moment. At the bottom of the Elevator was my General, General Zoro. He is taller than me and wields a simple nail with a channel through the centre. He also wields a Shield and uses more armour than me. He had his helmet under his arm and was holding a bunch of papers, obviously unhappy about them, or unhappy about me being late. I gave him my apologies.

"Don't waste anymore time, as you know, you have been moved to a different place" 

His voice, as always, sounded like it would be best in the untamed wilds

"Where to?" I asked

"Your going to help guard the Palace, its on this map, here"

He passed me a piece of paper with the Elevator and a red X drawn and left without another word. I just stood there, processing what he just said.

The Palace! The White Palace! The stories you can hear about this place, its said that the King merely willed it to appear and it rose from a sea of nothing. That the very stones were bright as jewels and shone with energy. Such spectacular and mystical beauty. The Queen sought that each corner had a beautiful plant. That merely standing within it will restore you and that you can see the entirety of Hallownest from the throne.

I had to study the map dearly, the entirety of the place was layered in a mist, darker than darkness. The stones felt like nothing has walked on it in so long, perfectly smoothed, yet cold and uncaring. I nearly feel into deep chasms more than once but finally, I found my way to the Palace Grounds. 

How to Describe the palace grounds, it was like an hot spring in the centre of darkness, a glimmer of hope in despair. The entire air seemed to be full of energy from the place. Tufts of grass grew all over the place, at the edge were beautiful little flowers of all the colours of the rainbow, a smooth stone path carved its way from the entrance to the gate. Little trees grew, bearing fruits, I could recognise one of my favourites among them, an Apple tree right by the side of the grove. Right in the centre was a delicately carved fountain, almost a perfect replica of the one found in the Capital.

The Palace itself was even more impressive, the entrance was made of metal and shone bright against the darkness, It seemed that my smaller nail was made from the same material. Along the gate were fences, lances jutted out from stone set into the ground. A comrade was already there, standing at the gate of the Palace.

"Good morning" He said, "Enjoying the view of the Palace?"  
His voice was very clean and posh, it sounded like it should have been attached to a royal. Other than that, The other guard looked like any other, simple helmet, shoulder guards and nail by his side, though more of a lance now that I think about it

"Yeah, its a really nice place" I replied

"The name is Frank" 

"Mine is Meer"

"You changed positions?"

"No, I overslept today, so I have to fill this shift in"

Frank gave me a bit of a smirk, like I was some comedian, I seem to get that alot, I merely ignored it and stood on the other end of the gate.

"What are we meant to do here? Isn't the Palace safe?" I asked him

"Well of course it is! Because of us its safe" He gave a hearty laugh "Were just here to check on the royals that are visiting, It would be a bad day if anything happened to the king, yeah"

"Of course, but that wouldn't happen much would it?"

"You'd be surprised how many royals visit" He paused, "Oh, and we have to chase away the local critters from the Garden"

"Critters? Like pests?"

"Pretty much, they're little shelled crawlers, dark grey and they sometimes find their way into the Palace grounds, they don't do much but walk around but they do something to the flowers which kills them"

The cavern seemed to groan for a moment as he paused, I instinctively raised my hand over my head to protect from falling rocks, its a common practice, but there was no falling rocks that time

"The critters come from anywhere" Frank continued, not caring for the groaning sounds from above "They seem to love to fall from the sky but they can also squeeze through cracks in the rock or simply walk through the entrance. When they do appear though, just pick them up and throw them out"

I didn't have anything else to ask for him, I haven't heard of a creature like that, black shelled crawler that kills plants. It must be specifically for this area.

The day passed without much issue, I got to see the first of these crawlers, little hard shelled things, they don't seem to know what to do with themselves, I think one of them managed to get himself stuck by walking into a rock and flipping over. They made a lovely whistling sound as they flew in the air though. There wasn't much to do however, It was getting close to noon and when I started to wonder how food would be provided when one of the royals walked out from the Palace.

The bug was of slender characteristic, he wore the same silver-white robes that each of the other royals seemed to have. His mask was not in two parts like the others however, it was a solid flat mask that seemed to end in four points, it looked like a flame. He bumped into me while he was walking, I wanted to call out after him but there was no procedure for anyone leaving the Palace that I know of. I continued to watch him leave, down the pathway and out of the gate and jumping straight down a crevice


	5. The Queen

I wanted to chase after him, either to see what happened to him or to help him, but Frank held me back

"Dont worry about him" He said, "He does this daily"  
Obviously my face didn't show that I was comforted by the fact

"He will pop back up in a bit, anyway, since he went down, it must be close to midday"

There wasn't any natural light down here, so there was no way to tel the time, but I didn't question that. I heard about some sort of machine that can show the time of day on some sort of disk, no doubt The King has a version of that.

"Midday means lunch correct?" I asked, "Where do we take a break?"

Frank let out a chuckle, "We don't move anywhere, She will deliver us some food"

"Who are you talking about?"

Almost on cue, the doors of the palace flung open with a loud racket. Out strode a woman bug, dressed in elegant silver robes that draped all around her to the ground and behind her. Patterns of thorns and flowers decorated the silver garmets. She held a small silver tray of various breads and cakes. Her eyes were as blue as the waters surrounding the Nail-Smith's home. Branch like ligaments reached upward from her head, spreading to the roof of the hallway.

Oh, and she glowed white

"Good day, my Queen" Frank said

"Afternoon, Frank, I see my Garden is flourishing beautifully" She smiled. Her voiced seemed to flow as smoothly as water down a river, soft like a spiders web

"All is in a days work, some of them critters fell from above but none managed to land in the flower beds"  
Who was this bug to speak to the Queen as if a close friend? 

The Queen was an even rarer sight than the King, she is almost never see in the Capital, but I heard she spends a day in every seven somewhere far off by herself in her own Gardens. She never talks whenever she was in a parade, so to be before her in person and being able to even touch her was an honour beyond any other.

I fell on one knee and bowed before her

"My queen, I am ho-" I began, but a soft chuckle interrupted me

"There is no need for formalities" She said, I looked up to see her smiling back to me, with a hand over her lips. "You are here to guard this palace, the least I can do is to provide refreshments"

"But my Queen" I stood up, obviously too quickly as I hit Frank's arm while I stood up, "Do you not have more important duties than us?"

"Don't worry so much" She sat down the tray onto the foundation for the fence, "I have spent an hour a day with the guards outside for as long as I can remember, you are not the first"

That was comforting, I guess

"Anyway, I am also expecting some news" She sat down and stared at Frank, who was still massaging his arm

"Ah yes" Frank said, the pain still there in his voice, "Well from what I have heard in the Guard..."

I took a few pastries and permitted myself some of the fruits on the trees in the garden. With the Queen around, the world seemed safer somehow. I didn't really pay much attention to what they were saying but they managed to constantly talk for at least half an hour, I managed to hear snippets of the news but only one part stuck to me.

"One of the Mantis Lords has fallen" Frank said in hushed tones

"The Mantis? To the Plague? Thats not possible, they are too strong to succumb to the plague"

"Well it was happening before and the worse has happened, the Four Lords has been reduced to three"

Now that I think about it, I have heard about this infection. Its not usually in the news but there are stories that go around the Guard about Bugs reverting to their primal ways. Some of the more hysterical ones claimed that orange bubbles appeared on their shell. These stories were always about villages that were far away from here, and nothing wrong has happened in the Capital so I wasn't worried.

However the Queen was worried, and thats enough to worry me.

A small rumble interrupted their talk, and from the crevice, just as Frank predicted, was the one-part-mask royal that bumped into me. In addition, two guards appeared at the gate, they must've been our Guard Change. 

The royal got to us first.

"Anything to declare?" Frank said, though lazily 

The royal pulled out the papers needed for each royal, on the paper was an image plus information on them as well as the royal stamp. However, what interested me was the glinting piece of metal held against his waist.

He owned a Nail, and not just any nail, it was finely channeled and tuned at the tip. The nail was polished and seemed to have no blunting whatsoever. 

"Thank you" Frank said and turned away, "Your free to pass"

The Royal and the Queen both walked into the White Palace. The Guard change could not have come any sooner.


	6. Morning News

Ive decided to pay more attention to the news this morning and after reading a little further into each newspaper I can see why the Queen is worried. There are stories of this strange plague which turns fellow bugs back to their primitive ways.

Strangely, its happening all over the kingdom, far and wide without any correlation between each instance. The bugs affected go to sleep without any reported sickness and wake up primitive. Its scary, and oddly the Capital has not reported this illness once.

I also visited the Guard's Headquarters, where I usually receive my orders. It has always been the same, help protect the City Storeroom and help unload deliveries, but yesterday, well... Anyway I expected today to return to normal life, but when I looked at the notice board, I thought someone has made a mistake. According to the notice board, my usual position is the White Palace.

I had just enough time to head back home and write this, Im going to take my dagger with me this time. Yesterday, I thought the White Palace is the safest place in Hallownest, today, I feel uneasy to return


	7. The Hollow Knight

The Queen was not comforted by the news this morning

By midday, the same things has happened as before, I couldn't help trying to imagine what that infection is like during the shift however. What would being Primitive be like? Would they still think the same or would themselves become trapped behind a different bug. The Royal once again jumped down the Crevice and the Queen walked out, this time with small tarts and a bowl of roasted potatoes chopped into sticks, likely a food that royals are only able to eat.

"I read the news this morning" I told the Queen, "How long has this plague gone on for?"

She seemed to be even more worried, even sad, for me to ask her this question. "This has happened before, you know about the story of the Hollow Knight, right?" She asked while gesturing at the centre of the Garden, where the fountain is.

I pass by the fountain in the Capital almost every day, it was a bug in the centre with three cloaked beings surrounding him. The beings all seemed to have the same mask and wore the same clothes, a cloak that was straight and fell to the ground. The mask was shaped the same for each of them, but they each had different markings. The bug in the centre seemed to be some sort of Knight, he held a powerful nail with a handle in the shape of a diamond as well as a mask the same shape as a Mantis. Mantis were not honoured in the Capital, so to have this fountain was strange to me. However I did not try to learn the story behind it, Frank obviously did.

"I have heard of it" He said, "Its a story about a Knights Sacrifice, he willingly let himself die to prevent Hallownest from falling. The three bugs on the side keeps that sacrifice alive with their service to The King" He paused, his eyes widened. "Your not saying that this is the same plague that the Knight stopped"

The Queen slowly nodded, her sadness growing more visible on her face.

"Wait, what is this sacrifice?" I asked, at the same time as Frank asked "Doesnt the three on the side prevent this plague?"

"Who is this Knight?" I continued

"Does this mean one of them has failed their job?" Frank continued

"Why is he important to the Plague?"

"Or does that mean the Plague is too strong"

"What started the Plague?"

"Is it already too late for us?"

"What made him special?"

"What can we do?"

"Keep calm both of you," The Queen interrupted, "there is no need to fear"

And just like that, we both fell silent. The Queen sat still, eyes closed while we waited. The silence seemed to fill an eternity

"There are many things going on, but none of them you should worry about"

There was a brief pause

"I will tell you the story of the Sacrifice however, to clear up your questions"

She seemed to lean back slightly, I suddenly saw myself as a child, being held close and told stories that explain the world from Mother. I missed those days. My mother was buried in the Resting grounds a very long time ago and Its been too long since I had felt that feeling again.

"An age ago, Hallownest was anew and fresh, the King sought to teach and enlighten each and every bug, he built the world from his mind. "

There was a pause

"However, a virulent plague popped up among the bugs of Hallownest, It returned Bugs to their natural ways, aggressive, deadly and primitive. It sought to undo everything that the King has done"

Another pause

"My Husband new a way, he sought for a powerful knight, loyal to the crown and willing to lay down their life for all of Hallownest. Millions turned up, but only one was chosen as the strongest. Hoke, the one that you know that leaves the palace before I do, was one of them"

I tried to hide my surprise, though I doubt I did it very well. The Royal, Hoke, must be extremely old then, much older than the average bug.

"Yes, the King thought Hoke to have potential so he was recruited to guard him personally, however, The Knight was chosen to contain the plague's heart at his core. With his final act, he was entombed far above us, where the plague can never touch us again. However to keep his sacrifice alive, three magicians were chosen to keep him alive"

The Queen held up her hand

"Monomon the Teacher" 

She tapped her index finger

"Herrah the Beash"

She tapped her middle finger

"and Lurien the Watcher"

She tapped her ring finger, a small jewel embedded in a metal ring glittering at its base

"The three that keeps The Knight's sacrifice alive, ensuring the Plague can no longer touch us any longer"

"But the plague is here" Frank interrupted, "What does that mean for us?"

A small thud was heard behind us, the Queen stood up

"It means its time for you to calm down, leave that to us" 

She turned towards the entrance to the White Palace as Hoke passed before us. 

I watched them enter the Palace, thinking over the story that she just told, I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was only partial truths in that story.


	8. The Weekend

Today is my day off

There are select days where we are allowed to rest, there is usually enough guards to protect the entirety of Hallownest so there is usually some guards off duty. However, Id thought that with my change of position, I wouldn't get my day off, but it still was there, on the notice board, like before.

Ive decided to visit the city centre and see what I can dig up around the nameless Knight, I will be moving alot

I am going to go be bringing this Journal with me, as well as my dagger. I spent a while yesterday night after I finished writing to think about this nail and I decided upon a name for it. Clavus, a fitting name for such a well made nail.

So here we are, on the Stag-ways. Usually a stag-way will take you across the entirety of Hallownest, however with so many bugs within the Capital, it was decided that the Stags can help transport bugs around the capital itself. It was a very good decision for me, since my home is rather far in comparison to the rest of the city.

I had checked yesterday, the Lurien that owns the spire in the centre of the city is the same Lurien in the Queens story. Whoever this Lurien is, he must have had a major influence to The King to have gotten the tallest building built for him. He is supposed to protect the city by watching over it, however I don't see how.

Ha, don't see how, good one me.

We just passed the fountain, as always, there are many sparkling bits of geo at the bottom of the water. The King taught us by throwing a bit of geo into the water, one of our hopes will be realised. Of course, I threw a piece in.

Its sad for whoever reading this that they can't see the city right now. The cavern seems full of light today, so many bugs walking along the streets, small stores selling in marketplaces next to beautiful regal buildings built alike to the Palace itself, streets paved with cobble stones and across the streets are metal posts with lumafly lanterns attached. Its a beautiful sight to behold.

Finally, the Centre. Its a perfect circle of stones with the first and oldest buildings built in the entire city. It seems like every single bit of the circle is crammed with bugs, good thing I took a Stag or else I would have to walk through all this mess.

I had just gotten into the museum and bought my ticket, trying to find my way through all of that is like fighting against the wind. Good thing I am bigger than most bugs or else I may not even be able to see where I was going. But the Museum, some people claim it was the first building for the Capital ever built, its inside is made from soft fabric and along the walls were displays of paintings of legends and myths. 

Walking through the displays, there are the statues of the 5 knights. Everyone in the City knows about the 5, Theres Kindly Isma, Mysterious Ze'mer, Fierce Dryya, Loyal Orgim and Mighty Hemegol. 

Once every so often, there is a major parade throughout the city to celebrate their return. Great colourful displays fill the air from "Fireworks", music is played and many feasts are hosted, but the most impressive of it all is the fighting mastery the five perform within the city centre. They are the ones that founded the Guard so you could say I work under them.

My favourite was always Dryya, an amazing nailmaiden, she was graceful, fast and efficient, flowing through the air like a mask-fly. There is also Hegemol, Orgim, Ze'mer and Isma, all powerful warriors in their own right, but together they are unstoppable.

Its been a long time since they had returned to the city, I had heard Ze'mer and Dryya visited the Mantis Village while Isma and Orgim took a break to their grove. It has been rumoured that Isma and Orgim are in a relationship, it would make sense, whenever they have spare time, they leave for the grove.

Ze'mer and Dryya visiting the Mantis Village however, Hallownest has an uneasy peace treaty with the Mantis. I have only seen it once and it ultimately boils down to keeping to our own areas. A few braver bugs have visited them but have been cut down, some call it "natural selection". Perhaps Ze'mer and Dryya are acting as Envoys for the King, after all, they are both the best Nailmaidens and they will be the most likely to survive an encounter.

I should get back to finding out about the Knight


	9. Strange Little Statue

The story of the Hollow Knight, the one in the museum is the same as the Queen said, thousands of knights but only one was chosen to contain the infection forever. 

The three dreamers, Lurien the Watcher was a Scholar and a close friend to the King, being the first to protect the Capital with his watchful eye. He wrote daily what was happening in the city from his spire until his service. 

Monomon taught bugs and experimented in her archive, storing information and wrote stories about Hallownest. Her archive is in the Canyon, a misty place filled with strange bugs, Ive visited a couple of times, something about the place is unsettling. 

Herrah ruled Deepnest, a dark and creepy place tucked deep to the west of Hallownest, I've only visited that once to help build the tramway, I was lucky to survive.

None of the three were mages or had any sort of powers though. Thats what makes no sense. What is so important that the Queen would not be willing to tell us.

Ive been sitting on a bench in a large dark room filled with stands with glass domes, statues and carved texts. I thought I heard something behind me, I should be alone in here. No one else entered the room from what I know. 

I had checked and on the floor was a strange carved statue. It looked like it was just made. It was brown and still smelled like clay, it reminded me of a King's idol, but instead of a King it was in the image of a moth. Three points on the top like a crown and a nail-like bottom. Looking at it gives off a looming feeling, like taboo.

I-I should leave


	10. The False God

Bad news this morning. There has been six reports of an infected bug within the Capital, two royals were infected, three common workers and one person in the Guard. I have never ever seen more bugs at the gate or at the Stag Station, yelling and rioting at the gate, thank the king Im not placed there. The streets I walked all looked abandoned, there was barely anyone in the guard station. 

Frank was already at the Palace, I have only known him for a few days but seeing him so grim faced did not suit him. I tried a few jokes, some reassurance but none of seemed to affect the mood. It seemed like the whole city is mourning.

Noon creeped up on us, it seemed like only some time passed till Hoke walked past us again, this time he was carrying what seemed like white metal helmets and armour in his hands. I glimpsed at three white spikes adorning the helmet, like the King's mask, or that clay figurine yesterday. 

Even with armour, Hoke managed to jump down the pit without any difficulty. I wonder what was in there that was so important, but its not my position to investigate.

Behind us, the gate flung open and out came running one of the royals. Holding the same tray that the Queen would, he placed it on a flat bit of the fence before bowing.

"Your Lunch, sirs" He said

"Where is the Queen?" I asked, admittedly rather snappishly

"Oh" The royal shouted in surprise, "The Queen is unavailable today, please take some food, I must be getting back to the Palace" He said in a light hurried tone.

As soon as we had a couple of pastries, he whisked away the tray and ran back into the palace as quickly as his little legs could carry him. What a strange bug.

The Queen wasn't here, I wanted to ask about the clay figurine I had saw, but there was no one around but...

"Yesterday, I saw a strange clay figurine in the Museum" I told Frank, he seemed to be moved by this, looking up at me finally. I described the figurine as well as I could and with each detail, Frank's face seemed to become more afraid. Only when I described the three points on the top did he say anything.

"Radiance..." He whispered

"What?" 

"One of my friends, he works at the Museum, he's been obsessed at making figurines exactly like that, calls it the Old light, calls it Radiance" Frank huffed out. "This morning, he had been taken away, he was infected"

I remembered the names that morning that were infected, the common workers, they were a Relic Seeker among them.

"He called the Old Light the true light, he said that the light will bring judgement onto Hallownest last night, I watched as higher ups arrested him for Treason, he was taken away" 

"A false ruler?" 

"Likely, he was delusional"

"A false ruler praised by an infected bug, to bring judgement. But that makes sense!" I exclaimed, "That what must be causing the infection and is kept in the Knight"

"That all fine and dandy, but how do you suggest we can stop it" Frank asked, he wasn't intending to be scalding but I realised I forgot to find out if this was preventable

"I... don't think it is stoppable"

"So we are all doomed"

"Don't say that"

"No really, nothing in Hallownest is safe, even the proud Mantis aren't immune"

I didn't have anything to say, was there really no hope for us? Frank returned kneel on the handle of his nail, I looked back to the Garden, the beauty and wonder I had felt when I was first placed here. I can't believe its only been a few days since I had been set here.

Hoke didn't jump up from the Pit but the two other guards still came down to finish the change.


	11. Tragedy

Something terrible has happened. It may not be obvious, but I am shaking as I write this.

So many more infected. The capital is deserted but a few of the Guard and some brave bugs. It looks like a warzone at the gate. Rubbish littered the streets, no more lights in buildings and its starting to rain.

This morning, I went to the station as usual and there was no one there, completely abandoned and lifeless, yesterday's list of jobs still there. Walking through the streets, there wasn't the same usual early rush, maybe half the bugs in the city has left. Everyone that remained were either grim faced or foolishly cheerful. 

At the palace however. The King was outside of the palace. I don't know what to say for the King, no one should need to be told who the King is. Powerful and Royal, he built Hallownest from the grounds up. He was much smaller than I thought. Kneeled over, he was no taller than my legs. Wearing perfect white robes adorned with his mark and a mask with crown like points so large it reached my eye level. A few days ago, I would have thought I was dreaming to see him in person, but today It feels like the same energy had died out. 

He was not alone, the Queen and Hoke was standing by him as he worked on some suit of armour. It took me a moment to realise that it was the same armour that Hoke carried down yesterday, clean white plates and the three points adorning the helmet.

I heard the Queen gasp as she noticed I was here, she had her eyes wide with shock and clamped her hands around her mouth, quickly after, Hoke noticed too and had his nail drawn before I could see him turn. I instinctively raised my hand to draw mine in turn before catching myself.

The King was the last to notice me, even at his full height, he had to look up to see me eye to eye.

"What is he doing here?" The King asked

I wanted to say something to avoid the confrontation but the Queen spoke first.

"I am so sure I told the Guard that their service to the Palace Grounds will not be needed" She explained, I could barely hear a hint of fear in her voice

"No one was meant to know about the Kingsmolds" The King's voice was edging onto aggression.

The King started ramble on about his own safety to the Queen, she moving backwards into the Palace gate. Hoke remained steadfast, holding the nail at the same height as my head.

"Excuse me!" I interrupted the King's yelling about his own safety, "Please do not argue, It is my fault, the Guard station was abandoned and I did not know I was changed around, please forgive me" I bowed to the King before walking backwards.

There was a growling sound behind me and before I could turn I felt the blunt end of the nail handle smash against my head. I crumpled onto the ground as the enemy rushed ahead.

My vision was hazy but it looked like it was Frank rushing ahead, nail outstretched to impale. His shell was cracked slightly, oozing out were bubbles of orange glowing slightly.

In a flash, Hoke's nail passed before Frank, parrying away the charge. Us Guard are normally very good with the nail, but Hoke was much faster, much more experienced. Frank's horizontal slash parried away, his overhead stroke missed as Hoke sidestepped and without another second, Hoke's nail was impaled through Frank's shell.

I tried to get up, holding my head to reduce the headache. Hoke pulled out the nail and let Frank fall.

Frank... I only knew you for a few days... Im sorry

The King started to yell again, hysterical about him almost being killed, yelling at me to leave immediately like I would attack him. The Queen stood frozen behind him, staring at Hoke standing atop Frank's body. I managed to run back, away from the Palace, away from the grounds I once thought safe.


	12. Foward

A soft knocking on the door in the dead of night, I had opened the door to see the Queen outside, hidden behind a simple royal's robe. Her skin still glowed white slightly, making her visible despite the pitch black of the night

"What are you-" 

"I request an Escort to my Gardens" She said simply, there was no friendliness in her voice, just a down-to-business tone. I knew there was no use asking or arguing.

I walked back and took out my usual guard armour. I thought for a moment about staying at the capital but with the streets abandoned... I took out a bag and filled it with what I wanted to keep, a bunch of Geo, my Dagger and this Journal. Draping my travelling cloak around my armour, I followed the Queen out the door, silently saying goodbye to my house. I won't be seeing it again

Shortly, we were at the Kings Station, the Stags were all abandoned except for one. Usually if a Stag station was empty, you only need to ring the bell for a Stag to come running out, though would a Stag even show for the abandoned capital?

"To the Gardens" The Queen commanded

"Your Gardens?" I asked while climbing onto the Stag

"Yes, my private Gardens"

"Does every Stag know the way to your Gardens?" I helped the Queen up while asking.

"Of course not, this is my private stag." 

And without another word, we were off down the tunnels. Stags are normally quite fast but even then, by the time we arrived to the station, the caverns had brightened up.

Just before we left the station, the Queen gave the Stag a letter while telling it to find Dryya and give her the letter

"Why are you sending a letter to Dryya?" I asked

"Your as curious as ever, you know that?" Her tone seemed friendly but I feared have crossed a line here, "I will be staying here"

"You aren't going back?"

"The King is paranoid for himself and completely irrational, he'd rather have the whole of Hallownest suffer if it meant he was safe" Her voice returned to the stern business tone, "Id rather stay here, with Dryya as protection, than stay in the Palace any longer"

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Was it not obvious? I needed an escort and Dryya is not immediately available"

We started to walk out of the station, before the Queen added, "In addition, I could save one more bug before I left"

We walked outside to see the Gardens. If I would die, I would choose this place to rest, the outside of the Palace seemed tiny compared to the Gardens, every corner was filled with green life, grown freely but with care.

As we walked, more of the Garden was revealed to me. A beautiful sparkling waterfall flowing from the top to the very bottom, flowers with whatever colour you can think of. Beautifully grown and ripe fruits and cute little animals walked against the growth.

Finally, we made it to the top to a tiny round mound, "This is where I will be staying" The Queen said, "Stand guard outside, I will provide you food and drink"

I bowed to her as she climbed inside the mound, its was small, but it suited her more than the Palace ever did

I stand here for the very last service I will do for the destroyed Guard, watching and protecting the Queen, awaiting for Dryya to make it here.

Im going to leave my armour and this journal behind once Dryya arrives, one day perhaps, in the far future, someone will read this and know how the at Kingdom fell.


End file.
